Jeopardy! Daily Double Logos
The Daily Double has been used on many episodes of the show. Whenever a contestant uncovers one, they can choose to risk whatever they have in their bank up to their current winnings. The Daily Double Logo changes each year to match the current season logo. Some Daily Doubles had the contestant to watch a video clip or see a picture better known as a Video Daily Double. There are other times where the contestant has to listen to an audio clip which could be the name of a song, someone speaking or singing better known as an Audio Daily Double. 1964-1975 Art Fleming Daily Double Logo-1.png Art Fleming Daily Double Logo-2.png Art Fleming Daily Double Logo-3.jpg 1980s Pilots Daily Double 1983 Pilot Logo.jpg Daily Double 1984 Pilot Logo.jpg 1984-2019 Daily Double Intertitles Jeopardy! S1 Daily Double Logo.jpg|Season 1 Jeopardy! S2 Daily Double Logo.jpg|Season 2 Jeopardy! S3 Daily Double Logo-A.jpg|Season 3A Jeopardy! S3 Daily Double Logo-B.png|Season 3B Jeopardy! S3 Daily Double Logo-C.jpg|Season 3C Jeopardy! S3 Daily Double Logo-D.png|Season 3D Jeopardy! S3 Daily Double Logo-E.png|Season 3E Jeopardy! S4 Daily Double Logo-A.jpg|Season 4A Jeopardy! S4 Daily Double Logo-B.jpg|Season 4B Jeopardy! S4 Daily Double Logo-C.png|Season 4C Jeopardy! S4 Daily Double Logo-D.png|Season 4D Jeopardy! S5 Daily Double Logo.png|Season 5 Jeopardy! S6 Daily Double Logo-A.png|Season 6A Jeopardy! S6 Daily Double Logo-B.png|Season 6B Jeopardy! S6 Daily Double Logo-C.png|Season 6C Jeopardy! S6 Daily Double Logo-D.png|Season 6D Jeopardy! S6 Daily Double Logo-E.png|Season 6E Jeopardy! S6 Daily Double Logo-F.png|Season 6F Jeopardy! S7 Daily Double Logo-A.jpg|Season 7A Jeopardy! S7 Daily Double Logo-B.jpg|Season 7B Jeopardy! S7 Daily Double Logo-C.png|Season 7C Jeopardy! S7 Daily Double Logo-D.png|Season 7D Jeopardy! S8 Daily Double Logo-A.png|Season 8A Jeopardy! S8 Daily Double Logo-B.jpg|Season 8B Jeopardy! S8 Daily Double Logo-C.png|Season 8C Jeopardy! S9 Daily Double Logo-A.png|Season 9A Jeopardy! S9 Daily Double Logo-B.png|Season 9B Jeopardy! S9 Daily Double Logo-C.png|Season 9C 1992DDChampions.jpg|Season 9: Tournament of Champions Jeopardy! S9 Daily Double Logo (Tournament Variant).png|Season 9: College 1993DDSeniors.jpg|Season 9: Seniors Jeopardy! S10 Daily Double Logo.png|Season 10 1994DDTeen.jpg|Season 10: Teen and College Jeopardy! S11 Daily Double Logo.png|Season 11 Jeopardy! S11 Daily Double Logo.png|Season 11-13 Jeopardy! S11 Daily Double Logo (Celebrity Jeopardy! Variant).png|Season 11-12 from Celebrity Jeopardy! Jeopardy! S13 Daily Double Logo-A.jpg|Season 13A Jeopardy! S13 Daily Double Logo-B.png|Season 13B Jeopardy! S14 Daily Double Logo.png|Season 14 Jeopardy! S15 Daily Double Logo-A.jpg|Season 15A Jeopardy! S15 Daily Double Logo-B.png|Season 15B Jeopardy! S16 Daily Double Logo.png|Season 16 Jeopardy! S17 Daily Double Logo-A.png|Season 17A Jeopardy! S17 Daily Double Logo-B.png|Season 17B Jeopardy! S18 Daily Double Logo.png|Season 18 Jeopardy! S19 Daily Double Logo-A.jpg|Season 19A Jeopardy! S19 Daily Double Logo-B.png|Season 19B Jeopardy! S20 Daily Double Logo.png|Season 20 Jeopardy! S21 Daily Double Logo.png|Season 21 Jeopardy! S21 Daily Double Logo (Tournament Variant).png|Season 22 from College Championship Jeopardy! S22 Daily Double Logo.png|Season 22 Jeopardy! S23 Daily Double Logo.jpg|Season 23 Jeopardy! S24 Daily Double Logo.png|Season 24 Jeopardy! S25 Daily Double Logo.jpg|Season 25 Jeopardy!_S26_Daily_Double_Logo.png|Season 26 Jeopardy! S27 Daily Double Logo.jpg|Season 27 Jeopardy! S28 Daily Double Logo.png|Season 28 Jeopardy! S29 Daily Double Logo.png|Season 29 Jeopardy! S30 Daily Double Logo.png|Season 30 Jeopardy! S31 Daily Double Logo.png|Season 31 Jeopardy!_S32_Daily_Double_Logo.png|Season 32 Jeopardy!_S33_Daily_Double_Logo.png|Season 33 Jeopardy!_S34_Daily_Double_Logo.png|Season 34 Jeopardy!_S35_Daily_Double_Logo.png|Season 35 Audio Daily Double Intertitles Jeopardy! S1 Audio Daily Double Logo.png|Season 1 Jeopardy! S2 Audio Daily Double Logo.jpg|Season 2 Jeopardy! S3 Audio Daily Double Logo-A.png|Season 3A Jeopardy! S3 Audio Daily Double Logo-B.png|Season 3B Jeopardy! S3 Audio Daily Double Logo-C.png|Season 3C Jeopardy! S3 Audio Daily Double Logo-D.png|Season 3D Jeopardy! S3 Audio Daily Double Logo-E.png|Season 3E Jeopardy! S3 Audio Daily Double Logo-F.png|Season 3F Jeopardy! S4 Audio Daily Double Logo-A.png|Season 4A Jeopardy! S4 Audio Daily Double Logo-B.png|Season 4B Jeopardy! S4 Audio Daily Double Logo-C.png|Season 4C Jeopardy! S4 Audio Daily Double Logo-D.png|Season 4D Jeopardy! S4 Audio Daily Double Logo-E.png|Season 4E Jeopardy! S5 Audio Daily Double Logo.png|Season 5 IMG_2350.PNG|Season 6A IMG 2354.PNG|Season 6C IMG_2395.PNG|Season 6E IMG_2353.PNG|Season 7D Jeopardy! S8 Audio Daily Double Logo-A.png|Season 8A Jeopardy! S8 Audio Daily Double Logo-B.png|Season 8B IMG_2396.PNG|Season 9: College Variant Jeopardy! S11 Audio Daily Double Logo.png|Season 11-13 Jeopardy! S11 Audio Daily Double Logo (Celebrity Jeopardy! Variant).png|Season 11-12 Celebrity Jeopardy! Variant Jeopardy! S13 Audio Daily Double Logo-A.png|Season 13A Jeopardy! S13 Audio Daily Double Logo-B.png|Season 13B Jeopardy! S14 Audio Daily Double Logo.png|Season 14 Jeopardy! S15 Audio Daily Double Logo-B.png|Season 15 Jeopardy! S30 Audio Daily Double Logo.png|Season 30 j31add.jpg|Season 31 s32add.jpg|Season 32 S33add.jpg|Season 33 IMG_2381.PNG|Season 35 Video Daily Double Intertitles Jeopardy! S1 Video Daily Double Logo.png|Season 1 IMG_2398.PNG|Season 3A Jeopardy! S3 Video Daily Double Logo-C.png|Season 3C IMG_2406.PNG|Season 3F IMG_2400.PNG|Season 4A Jeopardy! S4 Video Daily Double Logo-D.png|Season 4D Jeopardy! S5 Video Daily Double Logo.png|Season 5 IMG_2401.PNG|Season 6E Jeopardy! S7 Video Daily Double Logo-C.png|Season 7C IMG_2399.PNG|Season 7D IMG 2348.PNG|Season 8B Jeopardy! S10 Video Daily Double Logo.png|Season 10 Jeopardy! S11 Video Daily Double Logo.png|Season 11-13 Jeopardy! S11 Video Daily Double Logo (Celebrity Jeopardy! Variant).png|Season 11-12 Celebrity Jeopardy! Variant Jeopardy! S13 Video Daily Double Logo.png|Season 13 Jeopardy! S14 Video Daily Double Logo.png|Season 14 Jeopardy! S15 Video Daily Double Logo-B.png|Season 15 IMG 2349.PNG|Season 17 IMG_1355.JPG|Season 17 (Celebrity Daily Double) Jeopardy! S18 Video Daily Double Logo.png|Season 18 IMG_2351.PNG|Season 18 (Celebrity Daily Double) IMG_1349.JPG|Season 19 IMG_2397.PNG|Season 20 IMG_1354.JPG|Season 21 IMG_1351.JPG|Season 22 IMG 2330.PNG|Season 23 Jeopardy! S24 Video Daily Double Logo.png|Season 24 IMG 2327.PNG|Season 25 Jeopardy! S26 Video Daily Double Logo.png|Season 26 IMG 2536.PNG|Season 27 Jeopardy! S28 Video Daily Double Logo.jpg|Season 28 Jeopardy! S29 Video Daily Double Logo.jpg|Season 29 IMG_1352.JPG|Season 30 IMG_2328.PNG|Season 31 j32vdd.png|Season 32 IMG_1382.JPG|Season 33 S34vdd.png|Season 34 IMG_2352.PNG|Season 35 Super Jeopardy! Daily_Double_Logo-A_(Super_Jeopardy!_Variant).png|Blue Daily_Double_Logo-B_(Super_Jeopardy!_Variant).png|Red Daily_Double_Logo-C_(Super_Jeopardy!_Variant).png|Purple Daily_Double_Logo-D_(Super_Jeopardy!_Variant).jpg|Grayish Gold Trivia *The very first daily double clue was an audio clue and the first regular daily double clue was introduced in the 2nd round of play on the very 1st episode of the show. Sadly, the 2nd Daily Double clue wasn't found because the round was coming to an end. *On some seasons like season 11-13, the daily double logo hadn't changed. And in other seasons, they had alternate backgrounds like in season 3, season 4 & season 7 for example. *The current Daily Double sound effect got introduced 2 months into the 1st season (it had previously been used on Pilot #2). The camera zooms in to where the Daily Double was found for the 1st 2 seasons. *Since the 3rd season, the Daily Double Logo flips around vertically as it zooms in to take its place on the TV screen. From season 3 up to the middle of season 8, the clue text zooms in to take its place hiding the Daily Double Logo completely. *For the 8th season only, the clue text didn't disappear after the clue was readout. *If the Daily Double clue was an audio clue, the clue text appears in front of the player who selected it. Since the middle of the 8th season, the Daily Double logo appears to the left of the player. *From season 9 thru season 13, different transitional effects occurred like the Daily Double logo sliding to the left to reveal the clue or the Daily Double logo fading in. For season 14 and for a little bit season 15, the clue text was in red instead of the usual blue. Note *There are some Audio Daily Double Logos and Video Daily Double Logos missing which makes the galleries incomplete. Category:Jeopardy! Category:Lists Category:Setup Category:Images